


Some fuckin' toy story fanfic I wrote once

by David_Helios



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Helios/pseuds/David_Helios
Summary: I can't remember writing this toy story fan fic, or why I did so in the first place. It all started on a sunny day in Pre-Auschwitz Germany, 1999, I had just gotten my first gameboy.
Kudos: 12





	Some fuckin' toy story fanfic I wrote once

Sometime after most cities have died out, armies fallen, there remains only a handful of children’s play things.

“Buzz, can we stop to rest? My feet hurt…“ A voice from one of the toys, a green T.rex, echoes across the deserted street. There is silence afterwards, save for a few groans from the displeased dino.

The purple space cadet keeps walking forward, even when most of the toys have lagged behind. They shout his name, he slows down barely enough to make a difference. The toys encourage each other, and run to catch back up with Buzz. One of them winces, and whines in pain.

Ham, a porcelain pig used for storing currency, was missing pieces across his side. They were shoved inwards, and now the group was focused on finding glue. He wasn’t one to make such noises, feeling embarrassed at his weakness. Mr Potato head looks concerned, obviously fed up, but kept it inside.

Slinky wobbled at the end, his spring having had tangled in his body long ago. He growled and barked Buzz’s name. He stopped, and turned to face the dachshund. “Listen, astronaut,” He began, his voice filled with annoyance. “I don’t like this situation anymore than you do, hell, no one here does! But you’re making it even worse, you’re pissing me off with your silence. Where’s all your bragging, huh? Where’s the old Buzz who used to stand up for his friends, not try to leave them behind?”

Buzz stayed silent for what seemed like forever. Then, quietly, said to the dog… “He died with Woody…” All the toys looked down, ashamed of Slinky and themselves. “I’m not making you follow me… No one is….” He turns and leaves, continuing to walk down the desolate sidewalk. He never even said good bye.


End file.
